The Aburame secret
by Evercold
Summary: One night, Shino Aburame looses his shades, now he has to make it back to the compound with everyone going mad. In the future he'll have to hide his bloodline more carefully, if he lives to see tomorrow. ShinoHarem Shino X HanaTenTenTemariHinata
1. Prologue

He mumbled silently before snugling closer into the warm embrace of his pillow. This was one of those days where Shino, of the honourable Aburame clan, saw _no_ reason to "rise and shine".

First of; he wasn't really into this whole "shining" thing. He couldn't emit waves like Uchiha's "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" aura or Naruto's occasional joy explosions – mostly caused by ramen – and he definitely couldn't shine like Sakura or Ino did, mostly caused by Uchiha, though it was far beyond his comprehension how they managed to live with – sometimes even worship – his "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" attitude. Of course he would be able to shine in a Rock Lee kind of way, with teeth, thumb and hair.

Shino's, somewhat amused, train of thoughts was brought to halt by a _very_ horrible image of him looking like Rock Lee suddenly haunting his mind.

It was in fact so horrible and terrifying that it could never be described in a low budget fanfiction like this.

Shino quickly moved on with the second, and far more important, reason for staying in bed:

Today was the day of the midsummerfest, and Shino, being Aburame, saw no reason whatsoever for participating in something that required you to show your feelings so openly.

Alas, he had promised Kiba and Hinata he would be there, so in the end it didn't matter whether he felt like going, he had no choice.

He raised himself from the bed. His kikai slowly began to stir as he moved. They hadn't slept – they never did – but they had been working on minimum activity to avoid disturbing their sleeping host.

Shino shook his limbs, weak from sleeping, before heading for the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth while his bugs started closing the pores in his skin so that he could freely bathe without fearing of flooding their tunnels. He shook his head at the thought of the midsummerfest that was still circulating his mind. Without further delay, he stepped into the shower, allowing it to wash away his worries.

Shino scratched himself on the… errr… shoulder; it always itched when the Kikai would reopen his pores. He walked silently through their compound, every now and then greeting a member of the clan as they stoically walked by, with their eyes hidden by sunglasses. On his way out he grabbed a couple of apples and stuffed them into his pockets, supplies for later. As he opened the front door, a blinding sunlight greeted him, luckily he was wearing his glasses and the only time the sun could annoy him was when it was absent.

Outside the citizens of Konoha went on with their everyday lives, occupying the streets as they went from one place to another in whatever errand they had. The shops were starting to open and soon the air was filled with the sound of the merchants, loudly telling everybody who cared to listen, just why _their_ cabbage were worth buying.

Children ran up and down the streets, laughing and yelling in their little games. Shino watched as a quite tall, blond boy chased a girl with her green her, waving behind her in the wind like a tail. The older boy slowly gained on her, and Shino watched them as they ventured closer and closer to where he stood. He calculated approximately when the girl was going to get caught, when she suddenly turned and ducked while knocking the boys arm upwards before running under it. The boy turned, confused, only to catch a glimpse of the girl as she disappeared around a corner.

Shino raised an eyebrow. That girl would've made a great ninja. Of course she couldn't, she was a civilian and didn't have enough chakra, but the move had been performed expertly never the less.

The smell of the training grounds greeted him like a wave as he entered. It was mainly the stench of sweat which had integrated itself into the ground on which generations of ninjas had trained. Shino grabbed his kunai from the pouch and got ready for an afternoon, spent as only a ninja can.

Later that afternoon, Shino entered through the door o his room, throwing his jacket at the bed. His muscles were all worn out and his clothes soaked in sweat. For the second time that day he entered the bathroom, wating for his pores to close so that he might be able to shower off the weariness.

The Konohan market was lit with hundreds of red ricepaper lamps, seemingly floating in midair because the wires that held them aloft had been painted dark to match the endlss sky on which the first starts had begun to pop forth. If you were to walk down the mainstreet that particualry night, you would've plenty to look at. Everywhere there was people, their voices blending into a gentle buzzing with some outbursts every now and then, to remind everyone that people like Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were to be found somewhere in he vast crowd. Of course Naruto would be the easiest to trace, apart from him being the loudest of them all, he was also the most predictable, you see, his voice came from the ramen bar. If you listened closely though, you would notice some other voices that also raised themselves above the common noise. There was Ebisu, yelling for Konohamaru as vigorously as always. One would think that he might've cut the young ninja some slack as he grew older but it seemed that after the thirds death, he had started to consider it his personal duty to look after the boy, often against Konohamarus will.

Another voice penetrated the background noise, though not as demanding as Ebisu's, it was definitely above the average decibel.

Sitting in a restaurant, a young man was to be found. He was average of looks, with his brown hair caught in a spiky ponytail. Opposite of him sat his contrast –as he liked to call her –; gracious in a tomboy-ish kind of way, while his hair was dark, hers was light and tied in a rather curious way that framed her face in a manner that made her look mysterious in compliment to her beauty.

All of this added up to one of Shikamaru's reason for her being his opposite. The other one was slightly less romantic but, as he'd put it' just as important: She was a girl.

When she had been about to hit him, he had defended himself by claiming that had she not been his opposite on that matter, they wouldn't've been together. That _had_ saved him _some_ trouble, but now he had it coming to him again.

Temari had travelled to Konoha in order to be with him on their third year anniversary and she had been really disappointed that he hadn't even prepared anything for her, not that she had expected him to. She was so enfuriated that she didn't notice the smug smirk on his face or the bump of jewellerybox in his pocket, though not quite a weddingring, it didn't look cheap either.

Shino tugged his eyes from the scene in order to trace a certain noisemaker. He had been standing in the spot they'd decided to meet at, but his friends were late. Though it didn't surprise him that Kiba couldn't show up on time, he found the lack of Hinata quite puzzling.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see Hinata and Kiba, shyly holding hands. As soon as they saw him they let go of each other, Kiba with a sheepish grin, and Hinata with a shy blush. Something stirred inside Shino as he saw his two friends holding hands. Quickly his eyes fell upon Hinata though neither Kiba nor Hinata ever knew whereto his gaze went. He knew now what the feeling, clutching in his stomach, was. He had felt it before, when seeing Naruto, Neji or Uchiha fight; the shot of jealousy. He could've pretended he didn't know what caused these feelings but he did. Even though he might've ignored it, he had had feelings for Hinata for a long time, feelings beyond those of a team mate. He had surpressed them though telling himself that they were merely distractions; bad for the morale.

And now, his two best friends stood there in front of him, doing exactly what he had been wishing to do for a very long time.

"I'm glad to see that you two have found each other" he told hem while thinking to himself that his voice sounded awfully fake. Hinata and Kiba seemed rather relieved though, as if they had been waiting for his permission.

Later, as they walked through the crowd, Shino began to realize that the only reason for him to be there was in order to satisfy their ethics. They might not have said it out loud –and he just stood passively in the background as always –but this time it was different. He saw it in their eyes, the stolen looks to each other every now and then, and the way their hands "accidentally" touched frequently. This became more and more obvious as time passed, and after an hour with Shino tailing the couple, Kiba actually forgot that he was there.

"Look, it's Hana-neechan" Kiba said, turning to point. His arm swung out wide –because Kiba was that kind of person with wide movements –and the arm hit Shino squarely in the face, knowkcing him backwards before he suddenly tripped over a dozing Akamaru. He fell, landing on the butt, and it took him a couple of seconds before he gathered himselv enough to reach up to his face in order to check for the damages.

But what he found was much worse than any bloody nose or swollen lip, his glasses were broke, and in public too. Hastily he reached into his inner pocket for the spare pair but he was wearing his gala jacket (The same as usual, but midnight blue and without the hood) and the pocket was empty.

Some might think that the Aburmae eyes were onyx black pr even just bugs crawling in the empty sockets, and the Aburame said nothing in disagreement, because if people feared what might be behind the glasses, they would be less likely to ask about it.

The truth was actually a lot more horrifying, though in another way;

Because the Aburame was yet another clan whose bloodline was located in the eyes.

Their eyes were extremely beautiful. In fact they were so beautiful that anyone who saw them would instantly fall in love with the owner. These eyes were more or less a taboo in the clan because they were only to be used in emergencies where finding a mate was necessary for continuing the clan. Of course it only worked on people of opposite gender, and since the Aburame was a clan of ninjas, it worked better the larger the targets chakra was. If the target had feelings for the user from the beginning, it worked even better though.

Shino knew all of this and he rose, just to find that the fall had rendered him unable to do anything faster than walking.

Suddenly it was a very long way to the complex from where he stood.


	2. Like a sister

**A/n: okay then, here's the next chapter then****. Soo, today we're gonna seduce Inuzuka Hana Meheheheheee.**

**This chapter was mainly written to explain what happened if you looked into Shino's eyes.**

**Due to some schoolthingie, I probably won't be able to update too soon though, Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer –damnation, I forget to do these things, I do not own Naruto :S**

That idiot, Kiba, was he so focused on Hinata-chan that he didn't even notice his team mate leaving? I fully understood poor Shino-kun, being a background character more than usual. That hit in the face did something to him too, but did Kiba even apologize?! Nope! He just laughed, like some jerk, and turned back to Hinata-chan, so I decided that I might as well apologize for my idiot brother, so I went to catch up with Shino-kun.

Catching his scent wasn't all too difficult, he had fared away from the main road and into some back alleys, walking in a direction I could only guess to be his compound, though I wouldn't know, me not having been there ever. He walked slowly, obviously hurt from when Kiba hit him.

"Shino-kun?" I said tentatively, stepping out from the shadows to walk besides him.

"Hana-san" he greeted formally, bowing his head –why did I get the feeling he was averting –before continuing.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him while finally managing to steal a glance at his eyes. I had never seen them before you see, he always wear shades, so this might've been my only chance to steal a glance at what his eyes might look like.

Suddenly I felt like my knees were going weak, never in my life had I seen something this beautiful. His eyes were incredibly deep, and it was like looking into a well or a on a starless night, except his eyes were so filled with life, so filled with spirit. It was like a flame was burning inside him and now when I looked into his eyes, the flame spread to me causing me to suddenly feel energized. I felt as if I was falling, but not in an uncomfortable way. His gaze drowned me in heat, permeating my very presence with a wonderful warm feeling.

Suddenly I realized that it wasn't merely his eyes which were beautiful. No his facial features seemed almost angelic to me. Like something sacred, frail and everso wonderful that you wanted to take care of and keep out of battle yet at the same time he simply shone with strength.

"I fine Hana-san, concern noted" His voice snapped my from my study of his face and I noticed that my mouth was slightly open. In all the years I'd known him, he had been coming to our compound every once and a while to pick up Kiba. I had greeted him, smalltalked with him but NEVER had I realized just how _**INCREDIBLY HOT**_ my brother's team mate was.

Well I guess I was quite distant looking, cuz soon he asked me if _I_ was alright. I felt my cheeks burn, it was so sweet of him to care. I simply loved the way his lips moved as he formed those heartwarming words that expressed liking towards me.

He still did seem quite distant and troubled, and I wanted badly to hug him and kiss him.

I didn't, instead I asked if there was _anything_ I could do to help. My sounded slightly begging but I did my best to ignore it.

"no!" he answered blatantly and he suddenly seemed a lot colder as if some grim realization had just struck him.

Just then, a grim realization struck _me_.

"Do you hate me, Shino-chan?" I asked him with a large amount of distress in my voice. He shouldn't hate me, he MUSN'T hate me. I suddenly felt tears erupt in my eyes. How could he hate me? If he hated me, I wouldn't know what to do.

I didn't notice that I had called him 'Shino-chan' but he must've cuz he flinched visibly when I asked him if he hated me. Back then I thought it to be because me, having him figured out n' all.

Anyways, I grapped his shoulder and made him turn to face me. Yet again I was startled by the marvel of his eyes, but also by the fact that he seemed quite upset by the tears in my eyes.

"no" he finally answered but even though his voice sounded sincere, I didn't believe him. I drowned in his eyes, in the warmth they emitted and my feelings caught the better of me as I stubbornly said; "Prove it, kiss me"

He simply stood there, nothing else. His face seemed to have gone blank as if he was caught in a web, created by my words, my feelings, and, what I could only now guess to be, his care for me.

"okay" he whispered reluctantly but in a gentle voice, and I almost squeaked in delight, and I didn't even know I was that kind of person.

Slowly he leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips keeping my eyes locked in his. When he closed those very same eyes I echoed his movement, waiting to get my hearts burning desire, to feel his lips against mine. I could only imagine what I would be like as his lips gently trailed over mine like a soft piece of silk before his tongue would come out, stroking my lips, asking for access which I would be soon to grant him. I would be totally in his control as he would put his arms around me, and as I let go and allowing him to take care of me, a certain feeling of freedom would come with that because I would know that I forever should be happy.

The human male/female body fits perfectly together when engaged in a close embrace, and as the hands are made for holding each other, so does man and woman in general, complimenting to ones every lacking by a plus of ones own.

_What did he wait for?!_

I started slowly to wonder, why he was taking so long. As I opened one eye, only to find the alley empty, a tiny breeze played with my hair and which I seconds ago had been certain was Shino-kun's gentle fingers.

Of course I could've followed him but I saw it as a clear rejection. Okay I was close to crying but only a couple of seconds before I gained some clarity on that matter. I would never be any more than a sister to him. Like Kiba was his brother, I was his sister.

The more I thought of it the better I liked the idea, and the better I liked it, the worse I felt about what I had just done.

I had wanted to make out with a person that was like a younger brother to me. Actually I had wanted to do a lot more… err…

What was WRONG with me, seriously?

As I walked away from there I felt the heat rise to my cheeks…

_What had I done?_

**A/n: just in case you wondered. Yes Hana does get over the refusal pretty quick but that is a bonus effect from the bloodline. It's effect wear off pretty quick when interest is not returned.**


	3. dead?

**A/n: okaay then, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait folks, but I've been VERY busy lately with all kinds of stuff and problems at school and such. Today we're going to seduce Tenten;**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, and I'm not gonna write what would've been different if I had, except that it might be named the "troublesome adventures of... " guess who**

She knew she had to remember something, she simply had forgotten what. Tenten stalked her livingroom restlessly. It was something importaint but her mind remained blank, and whenever she focused it eluded her mental grasp, teasing her. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to figure out what it was; in her distress, the kunoichi had searched her entire appartment looking for clues to what it could be. What could it be? Did it really matter that much? It must've!

Her gaze fell upon the calender, nothing was written there, much to her distress, yet there was something about the date that seemed so familiar to her. something with a...

Tenten shook her head in frustration. She knew the answer, it practically stood right in front of her, yet she was in that state where you know that you know the answer, you just haven't figured out how to think it right, Like if you think; 'that's it!' and then again, you're not aware of what 'it' might be.

Something with Neji... and Lee...

_midsummerfest!_

of course, how could she had forgotten. She gazed at the clock, she was an hour late already. She shrieked slightly, her hair was a _mess_, she wasn't wearing makeup and she wasn't even probably dressed. DAMN!

She hurried towards her bedroom, where was her Yukata when she needed it? He brush worked furiously in her had, taming her wild, brown hair, whilst her other hand quickly took of her 'slacking'-clothes.

Tenten was used to multitasking, and what happened during the next couple of minutes was nothing short of amazing. Her hands worked independantly, each starting a new project as soon as one was finished. Clothes flew through the air as she rapidly spun into a Yukata, and pretty soon, she was ready to leave, and it was indeed a very different Tenten that walked through the front door, only to bump right into a tall figure. She looked up, startled to see Shino Aburame in front of her. Her greeted her with a nod before continuing. Normally she wouldn't have cared, she wanted to shrug it off but something told her that something was amiss. She turned to watch his back as he limped forwards slowly, he did seem to be hurt in some way, his stance, his walk was broken in a way. So instead of meeting up with Neji and Lee, as she should've, she turned and ran in order to catch Shino Aburame whom she so rarely spoke to, yet counted amongst her friends. Everything about him seem perfectly fine, his hair was as messy as ever, yet his ears still poked out through the hair, yet something was lacking.

"Are you alright?" she meant to ask as she leaned over to have a look at his face, but she never got so far because even before she realized she wasn't used to seing his eyes, she had gazed upon them, and suddenly her voice felt strangely alien, as if she lost control over it. Her entire body shuddered and she felt as if she was being plunged into hot water. Shino blinked a couple of times, startled but then he suddenly shrugged her off and continued walking. As she watched his back, slowly moving away, she felt as if some giant worm had jumped down her throat, crawling down through her insides until it reached her stomach where it permanently integrated itself, gnawing on everything.

"Don't turn your back on me" she whispered weakly, her voice barely making it out of her mouth. Yet Shino just kept walking, cooly and the hurting feeling in her stomach increased.

"don't..." she repeated a little louder but just as futile, he still kept his pace and her begging tone was in vain.

Her breath started getting more hollow and more frequent and before she knew, she had leapt –practically –all the way to him, knocking her body into his while throwing her arm around her torso, "don't leave me" she cried into the fabric of his jacket, yet something felt incredibly wrong, and suddenly, Shino's body went limp in her arms and he swayed a couple of times before falling over, crashing violently into the street.

Tenten stared in horror at the body of the boy, now lying lifeless in front of her. Did she really hit him that hard? Tentatively she reached forward to touch his cheek, only to find it icecold. Her eyes widened in surprise, well he had seemed a bit off but this?!

Slowly her hand traced down his cheek, along his firm jawbone and towards the crook of his neck and the pulse that was there, yet she was deadly frightened to what it might reveal.

Tenten was a kunoichi –and a good one too –she had faced lifethreatening situations before, yet nothing had ever left her so scared, than the idea of Shino Aburame being dead. Again she felt like a 7-yearold whose parents were fighting again (A/N: you might think it's bad when ordinary parents fight, but imagine that BOTH parents are jounin, now that's scary:_ –"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY??!!!" several kunai flew through the air and impaled the couch, "I told you, I went to Bakamaru's", he didn't want to hurt her, he never did, but still, the handsigns flowed easily and the fireball was conjured–_ errr... cough cough I'm too easily distracted, back to the story ).

She gasped as her hand finally reached the place, not because of the result, but because of what might be revealed, the odds were overwhelming. She could practically hear her own heart beating, but she couldn't concentrate. A single sob shuttered through her body, witnessing of the terror that ruled her mind, before bitter tears were streaming down her cheeks. The tears allowed her to calm herself a bit and she reached out for his neck again.

Time passed awfully slowly, and she felt as if her hand was moving through water, she could almost feel the resistance.

Gently her fingers settled upon his skin and she awaited the feeling of a beating heart. Maybe it was because she felt as if time was passing slowly, but she did seem to wait for an awful long time.

She blinked for a moment, her mind feeling like a fog, before the grueful truth hit her;

There wasn't any pulse...

Shino Aburame was...

_Dead?!_

As the truth hit her, she felt like being plunged into water yet again, but this time the water was icecold and left her small, icecold and alone. He couldn't be dead!

The sorrow started washing away every colour around her, and suddenly her vision turned all blurry as her eyes filled with tears. What good would Konoha 11 be now, with Shino gone, how could anyone enjoy anything without this stoic backbone, standing in the background, watching over everyone. Everything would fall into despair, just as Tenten was, right now. Her breathing was heavy and she simply sat there, staring with empty eyes, looking but not seeing, hearing but not listening, forgetting the world around her. It was as if an inner spark suddenly had been extinguished, and she couldn't help but smile morbidly as raindrops started falling, everything cried for Shino.

Her hair was starting to fall down but she didn't register. Her blood felt as if it was freezing in her vein, as if a cold hand had grapped her heart and started squeezing it. How could she live like this? How could she possibly go on in a cruel world, a world that took away Shino.

Never in all these years had a kunai felt so alien in her hand. That should not cause her to waver though, slowly she brought the tip down to her wrists. The searing pain that was streaming through her veins were simply too great to live with, it had to end. The 'worm' in her stomach had grown in tenfolds and it kept gnawing on anything it could find.

The tip of the kunai slowly slid under her skin and she shut her eyes, allowling the physical pain the hide the emotional one.

_POOF!_

Ten opened her eyes quickly, '_what the heck?'_

The body of the boy had vanished in a cloud of smoke – an easily recognizable cloud of smoke. It had been a shadow clone? All the way through it had been a clone?! She knew she should feel tricked, but she couldn't she was to glad that Shino alive and well somewhere in Konoha. All of her worries vanished like early dew in sunlight.

She seriously needed to get to her teammates. Suddenly she realised just how cold she was. He eyes fell upon the the small cut on her arm, she could just tell them that she had fallen, though Neji would see right through it, just as he did with everything else.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/n: okaay, I hope you liked it, kindly review if you did and if you don't, kindly review and tell me what I did wrong (in a nice tone though, I'm easily frustrated and who knows what flames might cause me to do) I know this thing had a quite dark tone, but I wanted to try it. Next one up, Ino and Sakura**


	4. the Huntress

**A/n: Okay, I'm **_**truly**_** sorry for the awfully long wait. I've run into one problem after the other. First Christmas, where I left the story at my school, then I went to Norway for a week, and I since normally write this in my Danish/Math/German or English lessons, and my schedule hasn't quite been normal these few months, I was first finished writing in the beginning of February. Then a brought it with me when I went to the capitol, meaning to write it in there, and I forgot it! I'm so so so so so sorry! There's no real excuse for the last month of nonposting, though, but my own laziness.**

**Disclaimer – It seems to be 'trendy' to write a, 'If I owned Naruto' disclaimer so I'll do likewise;**

**If I owned Naruto, then Orochimaru would make out with Sasuke, they're like, so like, cute like, together like, duh-ish. But I don't!**

It wasn't really on purpose, he simply walked into her, but that's not really where it went wrong. He did apologize and under normal circumstances, she would have forgiven him, but that's not where it went wrong. She was lost, her boyfriend had told her he needed to be alone with her, and she had followed, reluctantly, into the backstreets of Konoha. Suddenly he was gone, she had simply stopped for a moment to look at an odd building when suddenly, Shikamaru was nowhere in sight and she was inevitably lost, but that's not where it went wrong. 

Shino too had some problems, his shades were gone, and his eyes were left exposed to the public, but the disaster didn't start here, it was only prolonged.

You see, Shino had been forced to cross the main street, since whilst he was escaping the kunoichi, he had gotten into the wrong part of Konoha and when he tried to correct that, he had been spotted by yet another kunoichi who had given chase, and not just any kunoichi, no the younger sister of his teammate.

He thought he had escaped, when suddenly he had bumped into yet another girl, literally. Cursing his luck he had prepared to escape when some terrible misunderstanding took place. The kunoichi was none other than Temari of the Sand, who happened to be expecting her boyfriend, so when Shino bumped into her, she had thought him to be Shikamaru. His hastened apology was interrupted when her lips suddenly came flying his way, 90 Miles/hour.

His ninjareflexes saved him though, and he managed to twist away and her kiss landed clumsily upon his cheek instead. They synchronically apologized, as it dawned to Temari who she just had kissed. Unfortunately at the time, she had already caught a glimpse of his eyes and the disastrous effect soon took place.

-

Shino wasn't allowed to walk far though, before he sensed a presence behind him. He spun while crouching and thus evading the Kiss Temari had meant to be his, and it landed on his forehead instead. He heard her mutter a curse and try to grab hold of him but his hands shot up simultaneously and deflected them off to each side. Then he lunged forward, knocking her left arm upwards whilst running under it, just the way he had seen the little girl do earlier that day.

Temari spun to face him, startled, but the tapping of his footsteps were disappearing down an alley. Yet she smirked, she simply _loved_ hunting.

-

His breath was growing more frequent, and the arching pain located in his leg had only increased tenfold due to all the man handling, he feared it might be broken. Yet he ran on unstoppably – or, ran is a bit of an overstatement, the thing he did was more like limbering very quickly.

He could get attacked anytime; quickly he ducked to the right, into a narrow alley.

-

_She skipped over a garbage bin, he was close – she knew. Almost by instinct she hunched down on all four, chakra and adrenalin surged throughout her body,_

_THERE!_

_She lunged, ran a couple of step along on the side of the wall before landing right in front of him. She smiled at his shocked expression and her hand darted forward with all the intent to catch him, but in vain, as his hand simply shot adeptly forward and deflected her arm to the side. With her entire body thrown off balance, Shino lunged to the side, behind her back. She managed to spin though and grab hold of his shoulder. His other arm came flying towards her, but using her hold on him, she managed to jump into the air, spinning. As she flew over him, she planted a kiss on his cheek._

He cursed, wishing he knew some Hyuga techniques. This was getting on his last nerve. His kikai had dutifully gone to sleep like they were supposed to once his bloodline was activated. He wasn't going to get any help.

Frantically he parried of her incoming attacks but he was being backed up against the wall. He sighed and backflipped, landing on the wall then jumping off spinning over her head. A shot of pain surged through his body as he regained contact with the pavement, and before he knew, his leg gave away and he tumbled to the ground, gasping.

Suddenly she had herself positioned above him. Her knees had his arms pinned, and she leaned down towards him.

At first he didnøt quite register, the gentle touch of her lips against his cheek. The second kiss was a little easier to recognize though, but even worse, it was even closer to _his_ lips. He shivered, not wanting to have his very first kiss to be like _this_. He tried frantically to break free but she held him in an iron grip. How strong was this girl! Everything seemed to go by in ultraslowmotion as her lips came closer and even closer to his. But as she leaned down, her weight was removed from his stomach. With a desperate jerk, he managed to shove himself in between her legs – closing his eyes for a few seconds to avoid staring into an unpleasant place, namely under her skirt – and then he was free.

_Temari looked up, quite amazed as this 'daring escape', but Shino was gone down yet another alley. This again? A thin smile showed on her face._

_-_

He tripped and fell. Damn trashbins. Get up – go. His feet were pushed under him, and he was already moving. Hasting around a corner. His leg was hurting – badly. He had to ignore the pain. Gotta keep moving. He skipped over an inconveniently placed wagon, rolled when he hit the ground. His footsteps were magnified tenfold, and sent spinning back through the alley, echoing off the close walls. _She_ would no doubt hear. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but the echo of steps continued still, someone was in the alley with him.

Moments later he was running again. Why was everybody hunting him? Why didn't they just leave him alone? Of course he knew the answer: Aburame were in season (in more than one way), and the Shino-hunt had gone in.

Suddenly he found his way blocked by a tall fence. He stopped and looked at it, a tall wall of impossibility, right in front of him. Cursing his luck he turned to find the figure of a kunoichi at the end of the alley. She steadily came closer and closer. He could almost _sense_ the smile on her lips, one of victory. For a few moments he turned back and forth between the advancing girl and the fence, before he drew forth his hands, readying himself for battle.

His kunai pouch was at his room– conveniently missing – and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

Suddenly Temari stood right behind him.

Bodyflicker!

He tried to turn quickly enough, but was interrupted when he felt something weird, the tickling sensation of a kiss, right behind his ear. He shivered and pulled away. A mocking smirk was on her face. Her hand shot forward but he countered by sidestepping whilst hurling his towards the side of her head. She ducked. Up came her leg, he lunged pt a side. Again he had to dodge her fist, but this time her face quickly followed. Wait, what! Before he could do anything, she had planted yet another kiss, mere inches from his lips.

He flinched, startled, and suddenly she was all up close. The tanned arms circled his waist, pulling her lithe body close to his. He gasped inaudibly as he felt her curves press against his chest. Her long but strong fingers tousled his hair, caressed his jaw, lead his face towards hers…

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt her lips against his, featherlight at first, but more passionately soon. Her hands had grabbed a fist of his jacked and were holding on tightly when she suddenly could feel a soft brush against them. A caress of Shino's gentle fingertips perhaps. Suddenly the caress turned into a tight grip, and her hands were twisted away violently.

Just as Shino had managed to free himself from her grasp, he jumped into the air, landing briskly on her shoulder, before jumping off again. His hands closed around the top of the fence and he pulled himself over. When on the other side, he quickly created a clone and ordered it to run down the nearest alley. His real self pressed its back against the fence, meaning to go unnoticed when she jumped over the fence. Unfortunately for Shino, she never jumped over the fence, on the other hand she used a scroll to summon her giant fan, and frankly blew away the fence, and Shino with it. For a moment he span through the empty air when he abruptly was stopped. His body jerked violently and he found his arms being twisted backwards and secured in an armlock. His eyes widened in terror and he tried to break free but the inhuman strength of the Sunan girl never faltered and easily overcame whatever he could muster.

He could feel her moist, hot breath tickling the back of his neck. A shiver lurked a the bottom of his spine, but intensified when she suddenly planted a kiss on his neck. The shiver slowly moved up his spine, helped by a second kiss, and it spread throughout most of his body, and left a wonderful warmth wherever it went, all the way out into his fingers and toes, making him curl them as she softly nibbled the skin.

Once the third kiss was placed, Shino forgot everything around him. His eyes closed – automatically – and he simply enjoyed thee wonderful sensation, like having a warm bucket of ice water, tipped over him. (**a/n: yes indeed, a **_**warm**_** bucket of ice water, it's a metaphor**)

He gasped, was that her tongue he could feel? In spite of the pleasure, he managed to gather himself.

Escaping an armlock was simple, he knew. When you tensed you allowed the person something to grab hold of. On the contrary, if you simply relaxed. But it wasn't all to easy to relax when a girl was licking the side of your neck while pressing all of her womanly persuasion against one's back.

Shino did though, he managed to gather his thoughts around another relaxed, weak, limbless.

_Noodles, worms, snakes, err.. noodles.. Naruto's arms… err… Noodles!_

He desperately lunged forward, and his arms slipped free of her grip. He spun, ready to meet her in open battle.

She was holding he fan.

A sudden gust of wind blew him off his feet. He swirled through the air, trying to find some manner of direction in the disorientation, when suddenly he felt the agony of being slammed into a quite solid brickwall. A gasp escaped his lips.

Was this how Shikamaru's everyday life was? He ought to commend the guy then, and not only for his intellect like he usually did, but for his constitution as well.

Suddenly Temari appeared right in front of him. Her arms were quickly draped around his neck, and then, her lips were being grinded against his, her body against his. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth – still open from the shock. And as she started to explore his mouth, he felt his knees go weak. This was a new, strange pleasure. His face felt as if it was burning, in a nice way.

Instinctly he closed his eyes and it felt like hours before the connection between their was severed.

-

Out of the corner of his eye, Shino saw a black jewellery box spin through the air – a very strange thing for a jewellery box to do – dropped from the hand of Nara Shikamaru.

Everything went by everso slowly, like the jewellery box spinning slowly towards the ground, a single tear made it's way down the – otherwise emotionless – face of the shadowwielder.

The box neared the ground steadily, and when the impact finally came it was the only sound that was made, even their breaths were held back. The box jumped once, then it lay perfectly still.

Then it all seemed to return to normal. Shikamaru turned and ran but what surprised Shino was that Temari followed suit. It seemed that her enchantment had been lifted, but it ought to be impossible, what reaction inside her had triggered that? Simply love?

Shino stood still for some time after she was gone, unable to hide his amazement.

**A/n: Okaay, I'm starting to grow bored with this story, it's repeating itself over and over again, so I'm just going to finish it with a last chapter and then maybe a epilogue. Sorry! By the way, this chapter was written for me to get a feel of how to write action things, I've start****ed to write an idea for a ZoroXTashigi fanfic for One Piece and I need to learn how to write combatscenes. How did you like it?**


	5. Shino's Fall

She had seen the hurt look in his eyes, and could not blame him

**A/n: and yet another inhumanly long wait, I am truly sorry, exams were coming up and while it got it finished rather quickly, (when I was supposed to do maths) I didn't have the chance to type it in. Well, the chapter is done now, and as an apology, I've decided to make an epilogue for you ******** It's almost finished, should be up in a week or two tops!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, it is very still (as in, without a lot of action), but I hope the end will make the wait worth for all the Shino/Hina fans**

**--**

**Humorous disclaimer – I do not own Naruto (dudumm – tschh) **

_She had seen the hurt look in his eyes, and could not blame him. Actually, she had been quite surprised to see his eyes at __all, and even though she had her back turned, she followed him closely. His eyes were so pretty and full of emotion, so very unlike her own. And in this swirl of emotion, she saw a deep melancholy._

_He was hurt and she SO wanted to make it better, hold him, mend him._

"_I'm s-sorry Kiba-kun," she said in a distant voice. Kiba was a nice guy, but it was as if she couldn't help but thinking less of him after what he did to poor, poor Shino-kun._

"_I've g-got to go, you know, c-clan thing" she finally finished with a shy blush. She simply hated lying to him, to anyone, and probably she was not very good at it either, but Kiba knew her clan, and it did not even strike him as odd for one second. He simply let go of her hand with a disappointed look, but she didn't notice. She was already one her way to find Shino._

--

He was nearly home! His stagger hadn't improved from all the physical abuse he had been subject to. He was quite content with himself for avoiding rape thus far, but he still had half a mile or so left and statistically it was still a possibility, as he morbidly noted to himself. He really had to be on guard.

At the very least he had managed to escape to city, and was tracing along the walls. He knew the guard schedule by memory and he calculated that he _should_ be able to get to the compound from his current location without being detected by any of the guards of female persuasion.

The lone figure venture in between the long shadows of a tiny grove of trees. A rustle in the leaves. Suddenly he saw a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye, but as he turned his head there was nothing.

_T__here he was! Using her byuankan she had finally found him. Aww, he looked so sad and alone. She wanted to go to him, hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but when he suddenly turned his head, she had to hide. Yet her still active bloodline gave her another glance at his eyes and she was completely and utterly sold._

He knew he had seen something. He wasn't ANBU for no particular reason. But his ninja skills were greatly crippled by a constant, throbbing pain, and single track mind on getting him, the mere fact that he was tired and some neartraumatic memories of earlier that evening constantly repeating themselves in his mind.

A shadow! This time he was certain he had seen it. He turned again but found nothing. The shadow reappeared on the other side of him, constantly keeping itself in the corner of his peripheral vision, as if teasing him. Completely unable to locate the owner, he followed the shadow in its playful dance around the edges of the clearing, mocking him with the fact that he didn't know whom it belonged to. He heard a noise and turned quickly, just in time to see a lithe figure jump gracefully through the air. But cloaked in shadows as it was, Shino was only able to conclude that the person was female, and – more disturbingly – that she was naked.

_She didn't know how her clothes had come off – or maybe more importantly why. It was as if a spell had been cast upon her mind as she, now stripped of clothing, soared through the grove._

He caught another glimpse of creamwhite skin. It was a girl in her teens, which had become certain to him (concluded – to his great embarrassment – by a simple analysis of certain measures), but the beautiful seductress kept avoiding his gaze. Her approach to the situation was quite different from any of his earlier encounters, which it threw him off. Therefore, in spite of his bugsenses tingling, he follow her mesmerized. Like a moth to the flame.

_He was so close – she could almost reach out and touch him. Yet she couldn't get herself to do it. What if he turned out to be some translucent __clone, the thought alone pained her, how bad would it be if it turned reality?_

_So she continued to dance through the grove, gently tapping the moss, feeling the leaves caress her skin. Watching the bewildered, but adoring boy with loving amusement. Her pale skin was coloured blue by the full moon, and all of her leaps through the canopy had left little drops of water all over her creamy skin, sparkling in the moonlight._

His hands grabbed for the girl, it seemed they too – alike his legs – had grown a will on their own. His fingertips barely brushed against the soft skin, but that alone sent shivers down his spine. A brisk proof of her non-etherealness, then she was gone again.

He felt so slow, for the first time since the academy, he felt utter uselessness. This was a feeling beyond frustration, eating him up inside out.

_Slowly he stumbled after her. What had happened to him that had left him so crippled? She was quite certain it couldn't be Kiba's doing alone._

Shino stopped. The figure had vanished and for a moment, there was quiet in the tiny groove and he became painfully aware of his own heavy breathing. The quiet felt almost unnatural, not even a wind moved in the leaves.

Just as Shino was about to think something corny like; '…Too quiet' her saw her. Standing there, in front of him. His gaze follow her long smooth legs, up her body (quickly skipping certain areas) and finally reached her face. As he met her eyes her realized something: He knew that petite face, he knew the shy blush on her cheeks, he knew the unconfident smile on her lips, and he knew those exquisite eyes, now watching him intensely.

Shino stared into those mesmerized eyes in which he saw adoration, and a love bordering to the insane.

His body started to move slowly towards her, he willed it to stop but it paid no heed. It was as if she was some giant magnet, he could almost feel the power that moved him towards her.

At some point they had been zapped into an alternate dimension, now all there existed was _her_. While his eyes locked into hers he almost hovered towards her.

One by one his clothes became undone, but it was not him that had given his limbs that order, he hadn't even seen it happen, all he focused on was her.

Soon they were caught in a tight, yet gentle, embrace, a lover's embrace. And while some sadistic part of him enjoyed it immensely, he had no idea how he had actually ended there.

He look upon the startling beauty he suddenly found in his arms – looked into the eyes he had come to love through the years. And in those very same eyes, he saw his defeat.

He loved her, and suddenly every earlier event and encounter that night had been a joke, because he loved her, and thus he was defeated, there was no escape.

So he accepted it fully.

--

**A/n: I totally forgot how to spell Hinata's bloodline, hope it was alright . Well and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, kindly do review because I haven't received any in months and maybe if I am shown that you guys are still with me, I will be more prone to update.**

**Cheerio!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/n: And here is the remaining chapter. ****Gods know how tired I got of this story, that's why I cut out the kurenai part, I hope you can do without it '**

**Very well, this chapter will sum up pretty much everything, explain how the bloodline was created and then end with a little surprise for Shino. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Stupid disclaimer – if I owned Naruto I would change Sasuke's name to Sas-gay – har, har, har (unenthusiastic laugh)**

**--**

The early sun rose of the fair city of Konoha, and with it, the early habitants were slowly beginning to appear. One by one they got out in the streets, shook their tired limbs and started the work that had forced them out of bed at such ghastly times.

One of there very same people was Inuzuka Kiba who was, frankly, quite anxious. Of course one had the right to be slightly thrown off, had one too been visited by the head of Hyuga-clan.

Apparently the young heiress – despite what she had told Kiba – had not come home that night. Hiashi had seen her with Kiba and had figured that she was likely to be found at the Inuzuka compound – whether he liked it or not. But it turned out she wasn't and eventually he had left, only after preaching Kiba on decency.

The dew had almost erased her scent, and Kiba was forced to keep his face almost to the ground. Akamaru lay snoozing back at the compound – in his misery over his girlfriend's departure, he had accidentally let the dog have some alcohol, and it had knocked poor Akamaru out cold.

Suddenly Kiba almost walked right into a wall, and not just any old wall. No, it turned out to be _the_ wall, the one surrounding the city.

'why would she leave Konoha?' he pondered but followed her faithfully never the less.

--

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, woken by the gentle singing of birds. She felt so wonderfully warm and nuzzled closer to the heat. Lazily she let her gaze drift around and found all the things one normally finds in a forest clearing (i.e. trees, moss, roots, insects, a shocked boyfriend, birds, nettles, boulders and such) before it finally settled upon the boy next to her. His hair was disorderly and with little twigs poking out. More interesting, his usually emotionless face was now finally peaceful and with a tiny smile. She matched it with a smile of her own then snuggled closer to him whilst closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kiba stood frozen. In the clearing in front of him laid his renegade girlfriend, but not entirely in a situation he liked. Of course, unless you had some really wicked fetish, no one liked finding ones love naked in the arms of ones best friend.

It took a minute before Kiba actually comprehended it – it all seemed so ridiculous. As the truth dawned upon him, he felt a shot of burning pain surge through his chest.

--

Many things had changed for Shino since that fateful night. First off there was Kiba. They didn't really talk that much any longer. It felt odd, if that word could even begin to describe it any longer. Once they got past the malice and cheap comments dripping with sarcasm – which, by the way, Shino was completely immune to – they reached a state of unspoken, mutual agreement, simply to ignore the others presence.

Many a kunoichi, who all had been willing to throw their selves all over him, would now coolly regard him with a hint of new annoyance, feeling that he somehow had denied them of something of which they didn't have the slightest trace of memory.

Most importantly there was Hinata. As the weeks passed, it became obvious that he had to stay with her. By returning her courtship, he had tied her to him with bounds that would not be broken. He kept by her side, so full of guilt, yet he couldn't help but feeling great joy at every little token of love she awarded him – hugs, smiles, kisses. And every time this joy overcame him, it only increased his guilt tenfold.

Shino's father, Aburame Shibi, had figured the reason to his son's dismay, but he was an expert at showing no emotions, and he could easily recognized the way Shino's entire body relaxed in Hinata's presence. That was why he stood up to the cold fury of Hiashi, who felt that his daughter had somehow been reduced to any boy's toy, being passed from hand to hand – definitely not a suitable occupation for an heiress.

The situation was kept under control, and thanks to Shibi, unknown to the young couple who's love was more powerful than ever.

--

Many generations earlier, back when Konoha was newly established, that had been a bachelor Aburame by the name of Hitoshi. In spite of him being part of a legendary Jounin group – consisting of him, a Hyuga and an Uchiha – no girls would as much as grant him a brief glance. He was a charismatic young man, who actually was quite stunning. Of course he knew why he constantly failed to catch the attention of the opposite gender. Because while being a bugwielder was deadly efficient in battle, it wasn't really a major plus when you wanted to be a chick-magnet.

Tired of his constant failures he decided that maybe there was a better approach, and finally came up with the idea of mimicking his teammates. Both of them had earlier infused chakra into their eyes, thus permanently mutating them.

--

His earliest experiments went all wrong, the genjutsu he had inserted into his eyes attracted males and females alike, and poor Hitoshi had a chase quite alike the one experienced by his descendant.

Determined to succeed however, he continued until he finally came up with the idea of using the essence of fireflies.

And it worked!

The girls flocked around him and he tried things most ordinary people didn't even dare imagine in their dirtiest fantasies.

But eventually he got tired of the many-somes, of the wild chases, of the new girl each night, of having to beat up some chick's boyfriend as he pathetically tried to avenge his girlfriend. According to the Aburame records, Hitoshi finally choose a single girl and settled with her, actually, what really happened was quite different. He didn't _choose_ her. He became absolutely, drooling in love with her. Due to some wacky sense of duty that suddenly reared its ugly face, he couldn't get himself to hypnotize her like he had done with the other girls.

That's when he started wearing those dark sunglasses which seemed to negate the effect of the bloodline, and eventually, mysterious was added to the list of adjectives he had gathered already.

Luckily for him, his heart's desire found mysterious equal to attractive, and by the time she actually got around to seeing his eyes, there wasn't much they could change about her feelings.

Ever since then, the descendants of Hitoshi could utilize their bloodline in order to ensure the survival of the clan.

And it worked perfectly, with no loopholes, only attracting the strongest, and most suitable of kunoichi.

But even in systems that seem perfect, there is a fluke, waiting for the exactly right condition to come along.

Hitoshi had indeed thought the idea through, but he hadn't expected…

--

Sai woke up groggily.

His head arched and he groaned. Last night's events was a total blut to him, but apparently it had been quite late that he finally got in bed – he was still fully dressed. Somewhere deep, deep inside Sai's brain was a memory. A memory that was suppressed by a masterful genjutsu.

Unknown to him, Sai had spent most of the evening in love. He had seen Aburame Shino, running past his window with what did seem to be his sensei, quite topless, hot at his tail. The image of the beautiful boy had haunted him for the rest of the evening, like a caged bird, fluttering around his mind endlessly. He _had_ to get it out, and Sai only knew one way of doing so.

--

Outside the citizens of Konoha went on with their everyday lives, occupying the streets as they went from one place to another in whatever errand they had. The shops were starting to open and soon the air was filled with the sound of the merchants, loudly telling everybody who cared to listen, just why _their_ cabbage were worth buying.

The tall buildings of the city stood stoic as ever, walling in the streets and keeping the masses from scattering.

On one of these very same buildings, there had been made some drastic changes.

The red bricks of the nortmost wall – the one facing the market – now fancied and astonishing picture, made under the cloak of night, showing a young man caught in motion, looking over his should with a hint of despair luring in those deep, beautiful eyes.

Sai's paintings were always detailed down to the tiniest speck of paint – this being no exception. And the infused chakra made it even more realistic, even more alive than any photograph. It was a startling sight to behold indeed, a monument of beauty.

And every passerby of the female persuasion stopped as they passed by and sent the painting a longing look, feeling their hearts skip a beat with adoration for this tormented youngster – vowing that were they ever to meet this boy, they would shower him with all the love he deserved.

**The end**

--

Yippie! Finally done.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing major parts of it (but not it all, that's why the Sakura+Ino poem is simply rubbish).

I'm truly sorry that you would have to wait this long for it to end, hope you can forgive me.

Oh and please review so that I won't feel that this has all been for a joke.

-Immerkalt / evigkold / Evercold


End file.
